


We Were Staying In Paris

by corinnemaree



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: Wolfgang and Kala get Paris. They get more than that then they realise.





	1. Need It

**Author's Note:**

> No regrets. this just happened.

Arriving in Paris, Kala could feel her skin on edge, like there was someone’s ghosting over shoulders. Wolfgang held her from behind, his cheek pressing to the side of her temple, neither of them saying a word - just waiting for his damn plane to land. When BPO came to take him, Kala was shut out, his mind racing and too focused. He managed to get out, take down as many guys as he could and avoiding Whispers. Wolfgang hid in the key shop for a few hours as Kala was on a plane. She talked him down, told him that they would only have a few more hours separating them. He waited out the brewing storm of BPO before racing to the airport close to when Kala was landing. Getting on the next flight, they only had three hours separating them. Now - it was only moments. 

No longer feeling his arms around her, Kala was nervous. She could still feel the aching of her skin, too aware of it and no longer wishing to feel it. Knowing full well she just wanted to see Wolfgang, have him to hold in her own hands - that she was his and he was hers for the first time. Rising up on her toes as she watched people from Berlin arrive and go to their own way, Kala was far too giddy to see him. There was a part of her that thought he wouldn’t be there, that something had gone wrong and Kala was left in Paris on her own. 

A skip of her heart made those thoughts disappear. He was close and she could feel it. It was like Riley said - presence. There was a presence that was thick and pulling, gripping Kala into a daze of calm and excitement. That's when she saw him - like always, dawned in blacks and greys besides his dust blond hair. His eyes scanned as he walked, until he saw her and her breath hitched. 

He stopped, blinking as he caught sight of her. Kala’s hand gripped into her suitcase, a similar feeling - stuck in shock that the other may actually exist. Kala tucked her ankle behind her opposite foot, nerves echoing across her body - as though they were a mixture of her own and Wolfgang’s. Kala tucked hair behind her ear before letting out a shaky breath. 

“Don’t just stand there,” she visited. Wolfgang out a chuckle. His feet started to move fast than a walk. He maneuvered his way through the crowds of people, until he was only a few steps away from Kala. They braced themselves, confused and delighted - both where the other was, their feelings intertwining so it was hard to know where one started and the other ended. Wolfgang dropped his bag by their feet and stepped one step closer to Kala, she was stunned and couldn't speak - she just wanted his touch. 

As his hand skimmed up her cheek, Kala felt her heart racing and beating up a storm inside her chest. She whimpered before bounding into his arms, his hold strong and demanding around her. Wolfgang kept her in place, his face cradling in the crook of her neck - it felt electric, that they were forever bound to each other in that moment. As Kala rested back on the balls of her feet, she found her hands trailing to his cheeks, and as his eyes filled with longing and desire, they found each other with desperate lips. 

A kiss when visiting was hot and unlike anything Kala had ever experienced, a longing hidden in the corner of his lips and her own. In person? It was like fire and water - the heat of fire, the raging inferno of a bush set alight that echoed with each touch, mixed with that of water that flowed easily, and the crashing of waves against harsh rocks creating their body’s chemistry. 

Letting each other breathe, Wolfgang’s forehead rested upon Kala’s, air seemingly escaping them at the same time and they laughed at themselves. “At least I know you’re not in my head anymore,” Kala smiled and Wolfgang shook his head, kissing her again, a blissful sigh escaping Kala’s nervous chest. 

“Will suggested that we stay low for a few days. You okay with that?” Wolfgang asked as he picked up his bag. Kala smiled and nodded her head. His arm went around Kala’s shoulders, pulling her in to hug at his side. They were so close - more than physically, it was the feeling that was wrong was gone, there was nothing between them; it was just them together at last. 

They managed to find the apartment pretty easily, everything just neatly hidden away and just around the corner from a delightful bakery and a few fresh food stores. They bought some food for a few days before heading up to the flat. It was nice and simple, no defining marks of furniture or drapery - it was an unused but warmly feeling holiday apartment.

They had packed a few things away, setting things down and just making sure it felt right. Kala let her hair down, tossing it over her shoulders as she removed her denim jacket. A surge of emotion washed over Kala’s chest - but they weren’t her own. Wolfgang had been so overcome with love and lust, it invaded Kala completely. She turned to him just as his hand was skimming up her back. It was all so familiar, so comfortable and enticing, and it felt right to be in love and in their position. Kala’s hand bound loosely in Wolfgang’s shirt, looking up to his focused and sinful eyes. 

“Are you sure?” he asked. Kala nodded, already headed for the desperate kiss she longed for. Her hand gripping the back of his neck, she pulled him in so their lips touched and every craving kiss was satisfied. These kisses were like a volcano erupting - fierce, unexpected, and charged with something so natural, it was terrifying. Wolfgang pulled her in, arms strong and loyal to her body - always wanting to remain and get under her clothes to feel skin. Physical. That’s what Riley said. It was much more physical - no words could describe how a person’s touch was so lifting and grounding all in one. 

Wolfgang reached down to Kala’s belt line, unbuttoning her jeans and his hands skimming around the inside to move them down further. It was an odd feeling, to be so close to someone like this, to have them closer than any one person had been before - even Rajan. As Wolfgang’s head lowered down to her neck, nipping at her skin with his teeth, he helped her out of her jeans, his hands constantly on her skin like her body was the only cure to the raging fire of his own skin. 

Their lips found each other once more, Wolfgang’s desires at the forefront of his mind and Kala could feel how he wanted her. She rose on her toes, trying to feel light, as Wolfgang bent slightly to grab onto her thighs. He brought her up quickly, his body quickly stumbling into the closest wall, just outside the bedroom. Wolfgang pinned her against the wall, her body unable to fall by the sheer force of Wolfgang and the immovable wall behind her.

It wasn't like how Kala experienced with Wolfgang before - he was slow and gentle before, cautious of Kala the whole time, moving at her pace - now, his hips were grinding into hers, the friction created by his jeans was welcome and an obstacle all in one. Wolfgang breathed heavily into her neck between his kissed to her jaw and leaving marks on her skin. “Wolfgang,” she whimpered. He let out a soft growl, his hands pulling on her before he finally started to desperately pull at his belt and trousers. 

Knowing he was more experienced, that he had probably done this before, Kala let Wolfgang had his way - to move and act how he liked. When he was finally free from his trousers and boxers, Wolfgang edged her underwear out of the way, sinking into her without a second thought. Kala gasped, her arm curling around his back to keep her in place as the other was to drape over his shoulder. Wolfgang huffed tearing his jacket and shirt off and tossing them to the floor. Their bodies were pinned together, only Wolfgang’s thrusts were moving them. 

Lips barely touching, skin like fire, their bodies were so close - beyond it - but it was the perfect high of ecstasy and happiness. Wolfgang had a way of working his hips, slow but with a purpose that turned into a determined rhythm. It wasn’t hard to get lost in it all, Kala’s body reacting faster than her mind - her hips rotated, feeling how Wolfgang’s cock would feel better inside her when she moved. Wolfgang groaned, his hands tightening on her hips before he slipped one of his hands underneath Kala’s shirt. 

With his lips trailing on her neck and his hand teasing at her breast, Kala was left as a defenseless mess in his arms. Everything about their sex was mesmerising, something built on more than just body - but soul binding with soul and finally being one. Every emotion and every desire was met with each thrust, lips needing and wanting and giving every possible pleasure that they could dream of. As panting became the only way Kala could breathe, she knew her body was going to give over to the pleasure, let it wash her in relief. It didn’t take long with Wolfgang and his pace.  

Kala’s nails dragged along his skin as she tried to stay pinned to where she was, ride out the most earth shattering orgasm she had ever experienced. Wolfgang hissed, his hips thrusting into hers harder and Kala’s head fell back. Kala felt like her whole body was on a high, everything was hyper aware, yet lacking the ability to feel anything but pleasure. Wolfgang sucked at her neck, pulling her in and moving off from the wall.

Heading into the bedroom, Wolfgang laid her down on the bed, kicking off his pants at the edge of the bed before crawling between Kala’s legs. Licking at her lips, Kala lifted up her shirt, leaving her in her underwear. Wolfgang started to kiss up her stomach, his eyes barely open, the feeling of his eyelashes fluttering against her stomach made her shiver - all the while, he was slowly moving her underwear down her thighs and tossed them off the bed. Kala felt like she was shaking like a leaf, thoroughly aware that was becoming completely naked. Before any bashful tendencies came over her, she kissed Wolfgang as his stubble was scraping up her neck. 

Slipping back inside of her, Kala’s back arched, her chest heaving and the feeling of restraint was pulling hard on her. Her bra was digging into her body, and she knew why; It was because of Wolfgang. Their bodies craved and wanted each other - anything between them was going to contain them and fight with them until they could finally feel like they were one. Wolfgang reached behind her back, unclasping the straps easily and his body pressing to her, never exposing her to his eyes. 

Wolfgang glanced down, pulling up Kala’s leg to up towards his hip and riding into her with everything he could spare. Putting her hands on his shoulders, Kala braced the feeling of him inside her, every thrust hitting her in the exact position she needed to react her peak. Rolling her hips, Kala gained the friction she craved, Wolfgang breathing harshly against her neck as he thrust into her. Hands tightening around her hip, Kala moaned, enjoying sex - particularly with Wolfgang - more than she realised she was going to.

Every moan and whimper seemed to spur Wolfgang on the more, his pace slow in the beginning, gaining in rhythm and power, but never making it painful. Then, he glanced down to them, watching as their bodies moved together and acted as one. The fear that he was seeing her was overwhelming her chest until Wolfgang started to kiss it - his tongue running in circles and claiming her body as his. He gave needy thrusts into her, making Kala throw her head back and her body arch into his. 

Wolfgang sat up, pulling Kala into his lap and rocking into her. Her body was clinging onto his. Kala bucked her hips, meeting him with every thrust he could give. They missed kisses, skimming their lips just to tempt and tease. It became unbearable for Wolfgang as their breaths were caught up, he kissed her fiercely, moaning as everything felt like a livewire. 

His hands on her lower back, he brought her into him, their pace becoming fast - Kala having to let Wolfgang take all control because she was too lost in the pleasure. Wolfgang rang his tongue and mouth over her chest and neck, worshipping her with his mouth and his cock. Kala curled her arm around his torso, hanging on with her nails trying to keep her in place as the other draped over his neck. She was panting, whimpering for her release until it came crashing over her in waves of pleasure that could never be described. 

“Oh god!” Kala cried out, her hand scraping into his back. Her orgasm was rocking over her, Wolfgang’s pace undying and trying to reach the same ecstasy as her. As Kala tried to buck and roll her hips as much as she could, Wolfgang gave out a groan, his pace becoming stunted pausing - his heat spilling into Kala. She moaned, kissing along her shoulder as he rode their orgasms out to the last ounce of pleasure. 

Wolfgang laid Kala down, his body falling limply on top of hers without resting his weight on her. They were breathing heavily, panting just to gain the cooling air. “Kala,” Wolfgang grunted. Kala’s eyes fluttered shut, her nails no longer the sharp edges they were against his skin, but rather limp and calming against his heated skin. 

“Are you alright?” she asked, stroking back his hair like she had done whilst they visited. 

“Better than,” he hummed, his head resting on her chest. There was a calm in the room. A blissful calm that radiated off of them and filled the room that could only be defined as theirs.

When the morning sun set, Kala and Wolfgang rose up from their bed - both slightly in a mess of hair and sweat that hadn’t seemed to leave their skin since they arrived. They ate some food, just small snacks to tide them over, but they sat close, never wanted to stray too far from each other. Kala had her chest covered with her arm, sheet barely covering everything below her hip. Wolfgang being Wolfgang, didn’t bother with the sheet. Kala chewed at her lip as she thought on all the things they had done together, knowing she wasn’t an expert in this area but did know more than her fair share of what women could do for men. Her worry had seemingly passed to Wolfgang, as his head tilted and he leaned into her. 

“What’s the matter?” he asked, his hand running from her hip up her waist. Kala sighed. 

“I know I’m not experienced with all of this,” she started.

“You know I don’t care,” he hummed, tucking hair behind her ear. His hand ran down her cheek, gracing down her neck and shoulders, his eyes following in toe. There was part of Kala that was nervous, even with her arm covering her breasts, she was still feeling far too bare. This wasn’t how she felt comfortable - talking whilst naked, it was too exposing. But when Wolfgang’s hand lifted from her, his eyes focusing back on her face, it felt foreign, as though she was unwanted by the man she loved. She knew that wasn’t it; he was trying to make her comfortable - the feelings shared too easily between them told eachother everything. 

Kala moved her arm, moving the sheet around her waist further to stop the uncomfortable feeling. As she thought of covering herself again, the sensation of fear and nervousness was gone. It wasn’t Wolfgang’s thoughts telling her that she was beautiful or that he didn’t mind however she looked in anyway; it was how his thoughts flooded hers with comfort. He was comfortable being bare in all sense of the word; so why shouldn’t she? Wolfgang smiled when her thoughts and feelings reached him. “I want to be good with you. How you like,” she explained.

“You are what I like. Everything about you - us - it’s perfect for me. Experience doesn’t amount to anything if it doesn’t feel right,” he told her, his forehead resting against her. 

“There’s that something beautiful I knew you had,” Kala teased as Wolfgang scoffed, stealing a fierce kiss that Kala responded to in kind. 

“And there’s that dark and wicked,” Wolfgang smiled, leaning in to kiss Kala again. Their night had only just begun. 

Morning came after a day spent closer than Kala had ever been with anyone else. Kala woke to find that on her nightstand, a small vase with a pink rose resting inside. Kala bit at her lip, reaching out to touch the rose, perfectly in bloom. Rising with the thin sheet pinned to her chest, Kala searched for any of her clothes, but they were all just out of reach. She huffed before finding one of Wolfgang’s shirts. It was grey, but dark enough to suit Wolfgang’s style - now, it was the only thing Kala wore. 

Shuffling to the kitchen in a daze of aching body, she found Wolfgang in his boxers, making some food at the stove top. Kala hummed as the smell pervaded the air. Wolfgang turned and smiled, watching her tired self try to act lively. She walked over to him, holding him from behind. The idea before Paris of holding Wolfgang was intriguing - now that she can do it; Kala couldn’t seem to stop.

Wolfgang took her hand, kissing at her knuckles as she craned her head around his arm. “You are looking -” 

“Don’t. I know I look awful,” she stopped him but he was smiling regardless. 

“I was going to say the opposite,” he shrugged and turned, kissing her with tired lips. Kala sighed, taking herself from Wolfgang and sitting up on the opposite countertop. Wolfgang tilted his head and pointed at Kala. “I like you in my shirt,” he regarded. 

“Yeah?” she asked, pulling the shirt down her thighs slightly to examine the shirt she had grown fond of. “It’s very comfortable. I may just steal it,” she teased. Wolfgang moved the things from the heat, he moved over to Kala, parting her legs slowly so he could stand between them. His hand guided up the side of her cheek, thumb tracing a curve over her skin like he had done countless times before - but a comfort nonetheless. 

“I wouldn’t have a problem with that,” he whispered, pulling her down and kissing her with a passion that made her chest ache. How did she get so lucky? How could she be so lucky in Paris? Kala didn’t know, but she thanked the Gods for granting her happiness at last.


	2. Who Knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol it’s like 3am, and i just finished this and I can’t believe it took me this long to get it finished. I hope you like it.

Days passed, and the tension of BPO around the corner was climbing down - not close anymore. Some days they would just sit and have conversations, talk until the moon overtook the sun. Other days, they would have heated skin against heated skin, moments filled with the purest sensation of bliss. 

Kala tugged on her shirt, rising from the bed after not finding Wolfgang at her side. Assuming he was off making breakfast again, she smiled, tucking back hair that always fell on her face. Shuffling to the little kitchen out of the corner of the living room, kala found the kitchen bare and untouched. Brow furrowing, Kala bound her hands in the bottom of her shirt before walking back into the living room. “Wolfgang?” she called out. There was no response. Kala hurried off to the bathroom, anywhere that he could possibly be hiding. “Wolfgang!” she called out a little desperately this time. Still nothing. She was about to hurry off to the bedroom to change when the front door opened. Kala froze, worried it was Rajan or BPO. She couldn’t move. Not until she the dusty blond hair of the man she loved. “Wolfgang!” she exclaimed, hurrying over to him. 

“Woah,” Wolfgang chuckled slightly, placing down bags in his hands. Kala rushed into his arms, holding her as she shook slightly. “Calm down,  _ mein schatzi _ , I just went to get some eggs,” he said, kissing the top of her head. She moved off from his hold, pushing against his chest and crossing her arms in defiance. 

“Don’t do that to me again, I was scared,” she grumbled, not wanting to look up at him. Wolfgang’s hand reached down, stroking up and down her arm, cautiously stepping into her. 

“When I left you were fast asleep,” he said in a soft voice. Kala stepped back again, pushing a finger into his chest to try and keep him at bay. She needed to stay mad for just a minute. 

“You should have left a note. Or made me go. Or something else! You could have been seen,” she huffed, looking up from the floor to see Wolfgang’s shoulders relax, a small smile appearing across his lips as his hand guided up her cheek. 

“I’ll try not to make a habit of worrying you,” he said, just before stealing a kiss. Kala couldn’t help but let the anger of the moment go. She softened at his touch, her toes nudging at the floor, Wolfgang tugging her closer for another kiss. 

“I doubt you’ll succeed,” Kala quipped and Wolfgang stopped, looking down at her. His lips curled at one side, his smirk became mischievous with every passing second. 

“Oh, now you’ve done it,” he chuckled, picking Kala up to her surprise and holding her up against the wall. He laced kisses all over her; lips, neck, jaw - anywhere he could get his lips. It took some reasoning, but Wolfgang let Kala down so they could put away the groceries. But, after everything was put away, Wolfgang took Kala up onto the kitchen counter. She giggled as he kissed her with sweet and rough kisses, the giggles turning to moans and her legs pulling Wolfgang in closer. It wasn’t long until Wolfgang was stripping out of his shirt and buckling his pants, their tempered kisses turning into sweat-laced skin and pleasure that they could never fully comprehend. 

Then, life oddly became a party with the rest of the cluster coming to visit. They stayed in, music tearing up the apartment and late night movie binges with the clust, everyone piled on the couch and floor - a makeshift area for them all to relax and be content for a few hours. They managed to get through three movies before the cluster started breaking apart with with their lives to catch up on. 

Wolfgang had dozed off in the fifth movie, not quite enjoying the romance that Kala wanted to watch. As Kala decided it was time to go to bed, Lito dropped in, somewhat in a daze, waking up with Hernando. Lito interrupted his morning just so he could smirk to Kala with a plan written in his eyes. He went to their bedroom, talking all the while and coming back with nail polish in hand. Now, Kala wasn’t the mischievous sort - she rarely ever played pranks on Daya - but right now, Kala wanted to behave badly. 

They managed to stay together for a few minutes, painting Wolfgang’s nails and toenails, gossiping briefly about Lito’s new job and how excited he was. He was also - finally - telling Hernando and Dani about the cluster. He was worried and needed to visit someone; might as well have some fun whilst talking it out. Kala gave some comforting words as they waited for the nail polish to dry. 

“I must go, my sister,” Lito whispered, Wolfgang stirring in his comfortable spot on the couch. 

“Have a good day, Lito,” she whispered, kissing Lito’s cheek before he was gone.  Kala sheepishly tugged on Wolfgang’s arm, getting him to sit upright. “Wolfgang, we should go to bed,”

“Hm, bed,” he hummed and Kala chuckled, helping him up to lean on her hip. 

“No, just sleep,” she said and he grumbled. They stumbled to the bedroom, falling over each other trying to find the bed. Falling on it, Kala was practically crushed by Wolfgang, who was far more tired than Kala was. She adjusted them, and Wolfgang wrapped his arms around her, a tight hold on her body.

“Sorry,” he smacked his lips, finding comfort in her chest once more. Kala pulled the sheets over their bodies, carefully keeping them both in place.

“Shh, let’s just go to sleep,” she hummed and kissed at his forehead. She dozed off, happy with her life that had belonged to her for only a few weeks. How perfect only a few weeks could be to make up for months of uncertainty and naive feelings. 

In the night, they had separated to their own sides of the bed, nearly truly straying more than a fingertip away; Wolfgang’s presence was always right beside her, she could always tell the distance. 

Waking, Kala found Wolfgang’s eyes on her, his smile waiting for hers. When she let her lips rise, his grin was wide and it quickly swept in, stealing a kiss from her lips. Wolfgang’s hand cupped her face, thumb stroking the curve of her cheek. Kala purred, her palm covering his, just trying to keep the electric sensation of his touch on her skin for as long as possible. No matter how many times they touched, in every way possible, a single moment their skin met, it was like magic at a fingertip’s edge. 

“Kala?” Wolfgang started. 

“Hm?” she hummed back. 

“Do you know who painted my nails?” he asked and Kala sprung up, a chuckling Wolfgang rising at her side.

“Well, I did,” she bit her lip nervously. “But Lito visited and helped,” 

Wolfgang admired his nails for a moment before shrugging it off. “At least it's black.” 

“You're not mad?” she asked, her brow furrowing. 

“Why would I be mad?” he asked, hand playing with her hair. 

“Because I painted your nails while you were asleep,” Kala bit at her lip again, Wolfgang’s hand sliding down to bring her into his hold, as though he couldn't bear the small distance between them. 

“You could never make me mad,” Wolfgang smiled. Kala sighed, a breath of relief escaping her as she pulled herself into Wolfgang’s arm, her body laid next to his chest. 

“It’s different,” 

“What?” he asked.

“Everything,” she chuckled, tucking hair out of her face. Wolfgang pushed it back further, hand resting on her jaw. “Everything about us. About my life. About being happy. It’s all different,” she explained and Wolfgang returned a grateful smile - knowing the feeling entirely. 

The day went on with a lazy attitude to things; they didn’t do a proper lovely breakfast, they didn’t properly get changed, they sat around in each other’s arm or on the couch just reading and talking about life. It felt comfortable and natural, like they didn’t have to strive for perfection because it already was. As the day went on, they had a few visits, Will and Wolfgang talking about safety as Kala and Riley spoke privately. It was just quiet conversation on how the other was feeling. It was quick and a mutual understanding was underpinned in their words - they were in love and they were happy; they didn’t need to say anymore. 

Later on, Kala found Wolfgang on their bed, sitting up and watching TV. He was watching one of the singing contests when Kala walked in. He shut it off as Kala hopped on the bed, her legs barely covered by Wolfgang’s oversized shirt. She chewed at her lip, contemplating something before Wolfgang reached out, his hand laying on her hip. Kala moved his hand away, his brow crinkling. 

“I want to try something,” she reassured him.

“What is it?” he asked, trying to sit up straighter. Kala pushed on his chest, making him lie back slightly. 

“Sit there,” she whispered. Taking in a large breath, letting it out, Kala started to bound up the ends of her shirt in her hand. 

“Kala, you don’t -” 

“I’m being sexy here and you need to enjoy it,” she protested and Wolfgang smiled, leaning back once more.

“Done,” he replied. 

Kala watched as Wolfgang let his eyes linger on her thighs, his hands at either side of him, impatient but waiting nonetheless. Slowly, and with a tremble in her fingertips, she moved her shirt upwards, watching Wolfgang carefully as the shirt came off completely, thrown to the side of the bed. Wolfgang’s eyes, hungry and lustful, staying on her but his hands clenched with eager demand. 

There was a chill that run up Kala’s spine, utterly bare and naked in front of the man she loved. She had been somewhat naked with Wolfgang over their course in Paris, yet this moment, of stillness and eyes lingering for one more glimpse - it was far more intimate than any of the previous days had ever been. Kala bit at her lip, batting her eyelashes before Wolfgang reached out to her. Taking his hand, she moved up onto his lap, his hands laying on her hips.

Wolfgang took down his boxers, having Kala remain on his lap. There was always part of Kala was wasn’t sure about sex, that knew she was inexperienced and didn’t know as much as Wolfgang did; which made what she wanted so much harder. “What’s wrong?” he asked, the obvious thoughts seeping into his mind too. 

“I want to take the reins, but I don’t know how,” she replied weakly. Without so much as a warning, Wolfgang took Kala’s hand, guiding it up and down his shaft, the friction aiding in the hardening of his length. 

“I’m all yours,” he nodded, his breathing a little hitched. Wolfgang’s hand guided hers, his head falling back slightly as he made her hand go faster. Kala stilled to a slower pace, and he hissed as Kala’s thumb ran over the tip.

“Slow,” she whispered, leaning up and having confidence surge through her. Her inexperience didn’t limit her desires, making Wolfgang’s tip run over her heated core, stealing a desperate kiss from Wolfgang’s lips. Their lips never parted when Kala let herself sit back down on Wolfgang’s lap, his moan vibrating through her lips. He filled her in the most intimate way, the pleasure of their bodies was almost overwhelming. Wolfgang laid a hand on Kala’s hip, helping in the softs rocks she performed on his lap.  

Her hands gripped into his shoulders, using him as a leverage point as to ride him better. Kala expected Wolfgang to lead after a while, let himself stew in desire until it all boiled over. Instead, Wolfgang laid gentle hands on her, guiding her slightly to perfect a rhythm on his cock. Her pace was slow, making sure they both became impatient before the other fell apart. Circling her hips, just to add a little more friction, she found that Wolfgang enjoyed himself yet was ultimately frustrated with the change in their dynamic. He bit softly into her chest, his hips involuntarily thrusting up into her; he wanted to take charge, but not wanting to stray Kala from her task. 

Running her hand up his neck as she moved up on him, her other hand moved his from her hip back to her ass, slipping it over the curve of her flesh. Hand gripping hard into her skin, before his grip loosened to make way for the hard slap he inflicted. Kala hissed at the impact, her back arching as the wave of it rippled through her. “Shit,” she heard Wolfgang mumble against her skin and he completely still. “I’m sor -” he tried as Kala interrupted his words with a kiss. It was a learning experience, but one where she discovered she liked the way it felt - his hand so demanding on her body, yet so forgiving with the way his body encouraged her pleasure. 

The pleasure her body was feeling, it started in her stomach, the anticipation and impatient way it crashed waves through her body. Wolfgang was now letting his body react naturally to hers, his hips meeting hers and having her throw her head back. Wolfgang brought himself up further, holding onto Kala, thrusting up into her with every motion she tried to give. He knew she was giving over to her pleasures, unable to hold back what she felt from him a moment longer. A hand rested back onto Wolfgang’s thigh as Kala rocked against Wolfgang’s thrusts. Before she could fully brace for the oncoming orgasm, it was already filling her body; pins and needles in her fingers and goosebumps prickling over ther smooth skin. 

“Ah!  _ Mein schatzi _ , let go for me,” Wolfgang moaned, his mouth trailing sloppy kisses over her neck and chest. Kala felt her leg shaking, the tremble that echoed over her body was forcing her to slump against Wolfgang, not quite done but her body was unable to continue in the position it was. Wolfgang picked up on it quickly, turning them around and laying Kala on the bed, his thrusts eager but soft, helping her ride out her orgasm before tempting her with another. 

Kala locked her legs around Wolfgang’s waist, tugging him into her with every thrust and feeling it deeper than she thought she had before. Wolfgang laid kisses all over Kala, her own littered across his shoulder and nails in his back. He held her close as his mouth trailed down her chest, tongue tracing over her nipple and letting his teeth catch around it, just to tease her. Kala arched her back, her legs tightening and bringing Wolfgang in for a harder thrust. 

“Wolf -, Oh, Wolfgang,” Kala murmured between heated breaths. She knew she was shaking slightly, not out of fear or uncertainty; she was experiencing a pleasure that was unlike anything she could have ever dreamed of. Wolfgang’s pleasure was mixed with her own, her body meeting hers and being hers and everything in between. Their bodies fit together and moved well against each other to create the perfect meeting of two souls. She craved for her climax to come, and she could feel Wolfgang begging for it himself. 

He pushed himself into erratic thrusts, his hands either gripping hard into her hip to meet her circling hips, or gripping hard enough into the bedsheets to tear them from the bed completely. Kala was torn between kissing Wolfgang with all the passion she had left and screaming his name. It alternated between the two. As Kala’s chest heaved, Wolfgang moaned and groaned into her neck, their climaxes not far off, and their bodies craving the last bit of friction that would get them over the line. 

It took little time for Kala to be clawing at the bed and Wolfgang’s back, his hands binding into the bedsheets and Kala’s hair. Their orgasms rippled over each other, an ecstasy that tore into them and left them breathless. Wolfgang rolled to Kala’s side, both glancing at each other as they were both covered in sweat. Kala’s smile grew before it turned into a joyous laugh, to which Wolfgang joined in on. It was just happiness that radiated through the air, their love and happiness so intoxicating even after everything, that they couldn’t help but giggle amongst themselves. Wolfgang tugged Kala into his chest, having their legs tangle.

They laid in bed for a few hours, not doing much else but watching TV and talking about things that they hadn’t discussed before. Wolfgang talked about his mother and Kala talked about her family; they talked about school and the adventures they used to perform. Wolfgang seemed proud of himself when he talked about lock-picking a bully’s locker and putting spiders inside, until Kala confessed to almost burning off her eyebrows due to an explosion gone wrong in her little back garden. 

As the night drew in, and fatigue wouldn’t grip them, they just touched each other, memorising the way their hands felt against each other and how their skin felt on edge whenever their touch was absent - forever craving the next time skin would touch skin. Wolfgang was underneath the covers, his lips trailing down her hip as Kala laid on her side, flicking through channels. 

“I left a mark,” Wolfgang’s voice was muffled under the duvet, his hand delicately rounding her ass.

“Hm?” Kala hummed.

“Right here,” he said just before her teeth nipped at the sensitive area.

“Stop it!” she giggled, as Wolfgang nipped at her skin again. As Kala sighed, Wolfgang’s kisses returning, she saw an unexpected visitor. “Will?!” she squeaked, bringing up the blankets further on her chest, even though she was fairly covered beforehand. Wolfgang emerged from underneath the covers and Will, looked up to the ceiling, realising what he had walked in on.

“Knock, next time, would you?” Wolfgang huffed, leaning back next to Kala. 

“Sorry, I didn’t realise you guys would be…” he said, suddenly clearing his throat. “yeah.” Will’s hand landed on his hips, not fully able to look at their of them. Wolfgang rolled his eyes to Kala, who smiled to him. 

“What is it?” Wolfgang shrugged, kissing Kala’s shoulder. Will scratched the back of his head before sighing, a small smile appearing on his lips.

“Nomi says that BPO seems to be less alert and more sensates are coming out now, less afraid. We think you can come out of hiding,” he explained. Kala bit her lip, smiling back to Will, reaching out for his hand. He walked over slowly.

“That’s great news. Thank you, Will,” she said as he leaned down, kissing her cheek.

“Sorry for interrupting,” he whispered and she laughed. 

“See you soon,” she whispered back, his visit short, but worth it. As Kala looked back at Wolfgang, he gave a large grin, because he knew that Kala’s plans for Paris could now fully get underway. 

The next day, Kala and Wolfgang got dressed in their best casual clothes, the day full and packed with places to go and things to see. They started out by the Eiffel tower, marvelling at it in the morning light. But it wasn’t why Kala remembered it so well; it was the first time and place that Wolfgang held her hand. It was strange, she never held someone’s hand and felt like she belonged there, utterly comfortable with them at her side and everyone knowing. Kala held tighter to Wolfgang’s side even as they went to the Arc de Triomphe, to the Louvre, and their final destination for the day, Notre Dame Cathedral. Though neither of them were Catholic, in the slightest, Kala wanted to see the church for its architecture. 

They walked in with their group, standing next to each other as the tour guide walked them around. Eventually, when the tour ended, they were able to go see the rest of the cathedral on their own, just looking at all the different windows that breathed colouring life into the old church. Kala turned to Wolfgang for a moment. 

“This is a very beautiful church,” she whispered. 

“I’ve never liked churches. But this is nice,” he replied in the same small voice.

“Wouldn’t you want to get married in a church like this?” she asked, the red rushing over her cheeks the moment she realised what she said. Wolfgang smiled, a grin that was held just for her. He only nodded in response, tucking Kala under his arm and kissing her crown. They left the church, the sun leaving a streak of pink and blue transfixing a purple across the sky; the perfect end for a perfect day. 

Wolfgang suddenly stopped them, his brow furrowing as he looked around. “You know, we missed Musee d’Orsay, right?” 

Kala’s mouth dropped open. “And you’re telling me as the sun sets? What kind of boyfriend are you?” she exclaimed. 

“Awful,” he replied, cracking a smile. “We’ll spend the entire day there tomorrow.” 

“Really?” she said gleefully, biting at her lip. “Are you sure?” Wolfgang nodded his reply.

“Wouldn’t want to go anywhere else,” he said as Kala rose on her toes and stole a kiss from his lips.

Back at the apartment, Kala collapsed down on the couch, Wolfgang falling on top of her as their tiredness was catching up with them. They barely moved for a few moments before Wolfgang rose, climbing up and over Kala, his face hovering near hers, nose touching nose. “I never thought I could be this happy,” he whispered, his voice almost scared to say it in case the universe may hear him. Kala held that voice for herself, and only her. “I love you so much, Kala,” he said, jaw tightening as he waited for her to reply.

“I love you too,” she whispered back, just as a bright and intoxicating smile took over Wolfgang’s face, leaning down and taking a kiss he so sorely needed. Love in Paris; who knew, right?

**Author's Note:**

> also this was my first kalagang smutty fic and like???? thoughts would make me love you???


End file.
